After The EVENT
by Kheldar-of-Drasnia
Summary: When a mysterious Dagashi takes control of Cthol Murgos and Mallorea,will the armies of the west be able to withstand them? Set about a year after the events of the Mallorean, please read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

After the EVENT

__

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to David and Leigh Eddings

"Dread Lord, we are ready". Korfut was dragged out of his reverie by the voice of his trusted servant Kharach. The Dagashi slipped from his hiding place and drew an adder-sting, the trademark triangular throwing knife of the Dagashi. Half a dozen other shadowy figures followed suit. The throne room of Urgit, King of the Murgos and until recently, bachelor, was dimly lit by lamps, which failed to disguise the blood red Angarak gold on the walls. The bored voice of Urgit filtered through the iron doors. 

"But Prala, dear, Oskatat is talking sense. Please mother, save me from my wife's sense of style."

He was never to find out what his mother, Lady Tamzin, was to say. An adder-sting wheeled round the corner and slashed across his throat. Before the others could utter a word they too fell prey to Nyissan poisons from the blades of the Dagashi. The Murgo King lay dying, hand in hand with his beloved Prala.

Korfut grinned as the other Dagashi disposed of the guards. The thousands still loyal to Torak in Cthol Murgos would appreciate this night's work. He seated himself on the throne and summoned the guards, brutal men who were no strangers to usurpers. His back twinged as he remembered the injury that nearly killed him. Rak Cthol was destroyed but he was not... 

***

Belgarion, King of Riva, Overlord of the West, Godslayer, and Lord of the Western Sea listened to his wife Ce'Nedra. 

"Garion, whatever were you thinking of, forgetting Fulrach and Layla's anniversary? You may be King but you still have responsibility to our Sendarian friends."

Garion was spared the harangue from his tiny Dryad wife when a haggard looking Silk burst trough the doors. He had obviously been drinking and looked in the mood to continue in a similar vein. He stumbled to Garion and fell sobbing in his lap. 

"What is it Silk? What's wrong?"

Prince Kheldar, Drasnia's finest spy uttered one word. 

"Urgit".

__

"Garion" said Polgara in Garion's head_. There's trouble in Rak Hagga,_ _the Royal Family are dead. The other sorcerers are coming to Riva as we speak, we're calling a meeting of the Alorn Council. Beldin is sending word to the non-Alorn monarchs to attend._

"What about 'Zakath Aunt Pol?"

"He's having problems Garion. We're not sure what's afoot but the Dagashi are leading the Murgo army and Mal Zeth has fallen."

***

__


	2. 2: Mallorea

All characters and places belong to David and Leigh Eddings

Zakath, Emperor of Boundless Mallorea, the man who ruled with an iron fist was almost crying.

"Cyradis, you're, you're pregnant? But when-"

"Dost thou not remember that day we had when we had as thou hast so charmingly put it,' Breakfast in bed'?"

Zakath reddened as the former Seeress recounted in graphic detail exactly _how _she got pregnant.

"Yes, alright my love, I get the point"

Just then Brador, head of his vast and well-financed intelligence bureau, the envy of Javelin, head of Drasnia's entered with a soft knock.

"My Lord, I do not wish to interrupt you're fascinating conversation but the Murgo army is approaching Mal Zeth. They weren't going to Mal Yaska as we first expected so we don't have the manpower to put up even a token resistance. We must get you and you're wife out of here as quickly as possible."

Zakath let loose a stream of vile curses which had been modified slightly by his contact with Alorns. Among the normal cries of "Torak's teeth" there were a few "Belar"s as well. 

Brador, Zakath and Cyradis mounted fast horses down in the sables after sending the Imperial Guard to defend the Main Gate. The three of them galloped through the beautiful city and left through a small back gate, the same one Garion and his friends had used during the time of plague. Just then, a man leapt from the shadows knocking Cyradis from her horse. She fell heavily and lay still.

Zakath was about to go after the man who now had Cyradis thrown over his shoulder. He was cut off by a group of Murgo soldiers however, and could not reach her. Yelling with rage, he was led from the city by Brador as they headed to the Dalasian coast to commandeer a ship. There was only one destination, Riva.


	3. 3: Riva

All characters and places belong to David and Leigh Eddings

Garion stood on the dock at Riva as the ships began to arrive. As the party from each descended he greeted them. 

Zakath and Brador of Mallorea, Sadi of Nyissa, Emperor of Varana of Tolnedra, Fulrach and Layla of Sendaria, Korodullin, Mayaserana, Lelldorin and Mandorallen from Arendia, Cho-Hag, Silar, Adara and Hettar from Algaria, Anheg and Barak from Cherek, Porenn, and Javelin and Kheva from Drasnia.

The leaders filtered up the stone steps to the citadel through the wind and rain. Barak, slightly drunk already, even fell once or twice. At last they were all seated in the conference room with the sorcerers, Garion, Silk, Ce'Nedra and Kail. 

Belgarath opened the meeting. " This council meeting is to discuss what to do about the events in Mallorea. As some of you may know, the Dagashi have taken over Cthol Murgos and Mallorea and are in control of the armies. Drasnian intelligence indicates they are planning an invasion of the West. Javelin?"

"The Dagashi are led by a mysterious man name Korfut, whom we know little about. He has gathered the Grolims still loyal to Torak and people have flocked to his cause."

Zakath spoke grimly, " They have deposed me and they...captured Cyradis. This may not be the best time to make such an announcement but she's pregnant with my child". He sat down, visibly shaken.

"This foul affair must not be allowed to continue, forasmuch there is friendship between Arendia and Mallorea I will rend those who have besmirched the fair Cyradis' honour and teach them a lesson in how a true knight dost fight, nay how a true knight must fight."

Beldin groaned and put his head in his hands. Mandorallen latest declaration was nothing new, and was delivered in true Mimbrate style.

Porenn, the tiny queen of Drasnia spoke up," If they have the Mallorean and Murgo armies under their control might it not be pertinent to mobilise our armies"

Anheg of Cherek grunted. " We have all the time we need. There'll be advance warning if they invade."

"Might I bring to mind you are the one who couldn't even spot the Earl of Jarvik's treason without a fourteen-year old farm boy, Anheg?"

"One for her side" murmured Barak.

The others round the table looked at each other worriedly. Normally Silk would have made the classic Alorn joke but he was still sitting with his head in his hands. The death of his brother had hit him hard.

Sadi, Chief Eunuch of the court of Salmissra, spoke up in his contralto voice. " If I could get Issus into the Dagashi camp I could poison this Korfut fellow"

"Korfut is good, very good. We haven't a clue where he came from or who he really is but he entered the Drojim palace at the dead of night and killed the entire Royal Family."

"Where are they now Javelin?" asked Pelath, the saintly former Grolim. "Mishrak Ac Thull. They must be heading for either Drasnia or Algaria, like Torak before Vo Mimbre."

"Angaraks never did have any imagination" commented Belgarath acidly. "They haven't had a new idea since the cracking of the world."


End file.
